


The Haunting of the Finalizer

by fandomfix



Series: Huxloween 2016 [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gen, Ghosts, Huxloween, I still can't tag this week, M/M, Unexplained Haunting, Why do I make Hux the one who always experiences ghosts?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/pseuds/fandomfix
Summary: While walking back to his quarters one night, Hux experiences something that he can't explain. 
For Huxloween Day 9: Haunted House





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came very close to not being posted. I just wasn't happy with the way it came out and for someone who loves ghost stories so much, I am really bad at writing them apparently.
> 
> However, after sleeping on it, I decided to cut out the bits that felt the most choppy and post what I came up with, since I did still work hard on this. Therefore, it is much shorter than anything else I've written for this month. I hope it still reads alright :)

Something was on the ship.

Hux wasn’t usually one to go in for that nonsense. The ridiculous talk amongst the troopers of mysterious noises in the lower decks. After all, there was something very real haunting this ship and his name was Kylo Ren. Hux didn’t need to deal with other stupidity that had no basis in actual fact.

But something was on the ship. And he’d experienced it himself.

Just last night, he was heading back to his quarters when he heard the distinct sound of crying.

Anywhere else that might have been common. After all, sometimes people cried…or so he assumed. But this was the Finalizer and people on this ship didn’t cry. At least, not where there was the slightest chance that someone might see them.

Also, it sounded like a child crying, and while they started training young, there wouldn’t be any children on the ship.

He followed the sound, moving away from the door of his rooms, wondering where exactly it was coming from. He wasn’t sure what he was thinking, and Kylo would certainly have something to say about this choice, but he continued anyway.

It took some time to realize that the sound was in fact coming from a few corridors away. Hux was getting more and more frustrated as he walked, and was just about convinced to not bother with it. He was obviously sleep deprived or something equally ridiculous.

But then the crying stopped.

Looking around, he saw nothing, nothing more than an empty hallway that ended in a wall of machinery. He was surprised to see that none of it had been overtly damaged.

Kylo hadn’t had a good day today.

He turned one way and then the other, trying to find the source of the sound. But there was nothing to see. The corridor was a dead end and the noise was gone. The only thing left was the odd scent of pine filling the air.

“Hello?” Hux said, feeling foolish and glad no one was around to hear him.

Nothing. He didn’t know why he was even surprised. Of course it was nothing. Because there was nothing to be found here.

Yet just as he was turning away, he felt it. A burst of cold air rushing through him, leaving him frozen in place for several moments. From far down the hallway, he heard the sound of crying.

He moved back to his rooms at an alarming pace.

*

“Are you certain you weren’t just tired?” Kylo questioned, after listening to his story.

“Of course I’m certain, idiot. I know when I’m awake and asleep.” Hux ran his fingers through Kylo’s hair in his lap, slumping back against the headboard of the bed.

Kylo’s head shifted as he tried to look back at Hux. “I know you do. But an invisible crying child on a ship that has never had children on it? You must see why I’m a bit skeptical.”

“Doesn’t your Force have things like ghosts and the like?” He made sure his voice dripped with disdain as he discussed the Force. Kylo chose to believe he was stressed and ignored it.

This time.

“So we’re certain it’s a ghost now? What happened to my skeptical Hux?”

Neither of them acknowledged the endearment, although a small smile graced Hux’s lips. Kylo reached out to take the hand resting on his chest.

“I don’t know what it is, but I know what I heard. A child crying in an empty hallway. And the troopers have been saying for weeks that something was on this ship.”

Kylo stared up at him, looking contemplative. “You might be right, but what exactly do you plan to do about it?”

Hux looked at him in confusion, so Kylo continued.

“Well, you know nothing about it, and it doesn’t seem to be doing any harm to us or the ship. Until I sense it and figure out what it is, or someone else on the ship does, what can you do?”

They both knew he was right. Something was definitely on this ship. But what harm was it doing, other than scaring unsuspecting troopers in the hallways at night?

“Besides,” Kylo said, looking down casually. “It just means you shouldn’t go wandering the corridors at night. Guess you’ll just have to stay here.”

“Oh is that what it means?” Hux asked, smirking down at him.

Kylo nodded and Hux allowed himself to be distracted.

Something was haunting them. Hux didn’t know how it got there, or what it wanted, or even if there’s a way to get rid of it. But Kylo was right. Hux was no sort of spiritualist and his best shot at figuring any of this out was Kylo. Until Kylo experienced it for himself, Hux and the rest of the crew would have to learn to work around this.

For the moment, Hux could accept that. But he most certainly would spend his nights here.

**Author's Note:**

> I purposefully left it ambiguous what the ghost is haunting, because I wanted to leave it to the reader's imagination. Plus I love all those old movies where they never try going into tons of detail over the ghost's tragic past and just focus on the current haunting. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Come say hey on [tumblr](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com)!


End file.
